


Puff Piece

by chibimono



Series: Shifting Dynamics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Wedding, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, fictional LGBTQ+ cable channel, fictional LGBTQ+ news show, fictional Supreme Court rulings, mention of religious polyamory, outside pov, the running of the interns, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: Prism TVhas got you covered for the need-to-know in your LGBTQ+ community. And this just in: multi-partner marriage is finally legal!





	Puff Piece

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 Slashorific fest, with the prompt:
>
>> "We have ... fought for our place in the sun and have won it." - Emperor Wilhelm II

A colorful graphic interrupted a lazy stream of commercials in between a mid-morning cooking show, alerting its audience of a news break. The smiling anchor appeared slightly off center of the screen, allowing a picture box to appear in the corner, showing footage of the event.

"Hello, _Prism TV_ viewers! Do we have some breaking news for you: the ruling for _Linscott v. Utah_ is in, and congratulations are in order! This landmark case has ruled in favor of polyamorous relationships across the country, with the Supreme Court finally legalizing marriages between multiple partners. Even though this case was brought before the courts by a Mormon family, proponents claimed that the focus on this case was not religious. Many high profile supporters have stepped up to champion the case before the courts, including the Avengers' own Captain Steve Rogers, who's own legendary poly relationship with both Iron Man Tony Stark and Agent James Barnes has spanned the past 14 years."

At the scene of their victory, the Avengers, in full battle dress, cheer and hug, keeping a tight circle in their ranks. Odinson Foster and his spouse Dr. Jane Foster, who currently holds the mantle of Thor, were caught aside and he eagerly spoke to the news crew. "This is a most auspicious day for our shield brothers! To finally have the chance that their unity can be recognized not just in spirit, but in the eyes of the people they protect and in the laws with which they hold a deep respect... it is a wonderous victory!"

Images of tearful, cheering people, hugging and kissing, filled the screen. A camera panned over a sea of people waving flags, red, blue, and black for polyamory. Amid the excitement, the broadcast cut back to the anchor, and the picture box showing a still of Captain America, sans helmet, waving to a crowd. The photo was taken at the New York Pride Parade earlier that year, with the Captain sporting his uniform recolored to match the polyamory flag, complete with a white heart holding a infinity symbol instead of his usual white star.

"Since the press isn't allowed inside the Court while in session, we asked the Captain ourselves if he would be willing to volunteer as our intern runner to spread the news of the final verdict, and he eagerly jumped at the chance."

Footage ran of Rogers, wearing office casual slacks and a button-up shirt, full out sprinting across the stone grounds of the Supreme Court House in Washington, D.C. In his hand, waving like a banner, was the decision for the day. Well ahead of all the other interns, Rogers barely stopped to hand over the report to the news correspondent team, instead flinging it at them so he could barrel into his family of awaiting Avengers. They moved as a mass to catch him, shifting with the force of his collision before swallowing him protectively into the group. His shouts of "We won!" were quickly drowned out by the wave of cheering as the news caught on. The cameraman shifted the camera angle in hope to get a glimpse of Rogers with either of his partners, but the celebrating storm of heroes around them made it too difficult.

"As of yet, no impending plans for nuptials have been announced for our heroes. All of us here in the _Prism_ family send our sincerest congratulations, guys. Thank you for everything you've done. You definitely deserve the right to be happy."

++++++++++

At 7 o'clock, post-show commercials gave way to a catchy intro beat and a simple flourish of colorful graphics. Against the background of New York's nighttime skyline, two sharply dressed anchors sat behind a wide desk.

"Welcome to the _Evening Spectrum_ ; we're happy to be your daily source of information for everything important in the LGBTQ+ community. I'm C.K. Ellis."

"And I'm Jonah Wainwright. Let's start the _Evening_ on a happy note!"

In the skyline between the two anchors, a picture box appeared with a graphic of a waving polyamory flag. 

"Two months after the ruling of _Linscott v. Utah_ legalized marriage for multiple partners, wedding bells chimed over the weekend. In a private beach ceremony at the Avengers' west coast headquarters in Malibu, three legendary icons finally had the chance to exchange vows, some say an event 14 years in the making."

The screen cut to footage of a previous red carpet gala, with Stark having his arms around both his partners, hands at the smalls of their backs. Rogers waved to the press with his toothpaste smile to one side of Stark, while Barnes leaned into him a little at the other. Barnes' expression was professionally bland, until he ducked his head down to Stark's ear, a sneaky boyish grin curling the ends of his mouth. Stark tilted his head to reply, causing Barnes' grin to spread wide, with all teeth bunching his cheeks and crinkling the corners of his eyes. They both laugh, tipping their foreheads together to share the sound between them and it draws Roger's attention, his press face softening to something sweet and indulgent. The camera is angled just right to read the "Be nice, fellas," admonishment on Roger's lips before he pressed a kiss to Stark's temple.

"In a post made this morning on the Avengers' official blog, the team announced that Agent James Barnes, Captain Steve Rogers, and Iron Man Tony Stark have tied the knot this past Saturday evening. And quite literally." The footage cut back to the anchors, this time with a new image in the picture box. Against white and black fabrics were three pairs of linked hands with red ribbons tying their wrists together, tungsten bands on left handed ring fingers. The bottom corner listed credits of the image to Parker Photography.

"Forgoing a traditional ceremony, the three opted for a casual handfasting, presided over by fellow teammate Odinson Foster. The whole of the main Avengers' family was in attendance, the blog stated, as well as many of the extended team and even a few of the X-Men."

Another image, credited to Parker Photography, showed the three new husbands against the ocean skyline as the sun set, standing out against the burning oranges of the water and mellowing pinks of the sky wearing white button-up short sleeved shirts and black tuxedo shorts. Their wrists were still wrapped with red ribbons, Barnes tied to Rogers, tied to Stark, tied to Barnes; a closed circuit. Their eyes had slipped shut as the sea breeze ruffled their hair, and their gentle, intimate smiles spoke of contentment. Of peace. Of _finally_.

"Captain Rogers, a proponent for many civil rights measures near and dear to the LGBTQ+ community for nearly twenty years, has been a vocal activist for the movement to legalize polyamorous marriages. Many are wondering what will inspire him to step up next."

"They're never not on call," Pepper Potts-Coulson said into a microphone, in a quick interview filmed at the Supreme Court victory two months ago, cheering carrying on behind her. "They won't even take a honeymoon. They'll plan a few days to themselves afterwards, then throw themselves back into the mix. There's always someone out there that needs the day saved."

"If you'd like to know more about what looked like a gorgeous and simple wedding, the blog, run by the Avengers themselves, has a small gallery of wedding photos, taken by their official photographer. To see more images, click the _Photo Gallery_ link under the _Avengers Family_ banner."


End file.
